Hunter x Hunter Chat
by 1pikachu1
Summary: El chat es algo muy común para todas las personas en estos tiempos...Y nuestros cazadores, ladrones y asesinos de Hunter x Hunter, también tienen derecho a usarlo...
1. Chat 1

**Hunter x Hunter Chat**

_Killua ha iniciado sesión_

_Gon ha iniciado sesión_

**Gon:** ¡Killua! ¡cuanto tiempo! :D

**Killua:** Emh, solo han pasado dos horas desde que nos vimos...

**Gon:** No mientas, no ha pasado tan poco

_Kurapika ha iniciado sesión_

**Killua:** ¬¬ Como puedes confundir tanto el tiempo, hace dos horas nos juntamos a almorzar.

**Gon:** No me acuerdo :c Supongo que es porque te extraño :D

**Killua:** ¡Gon!

**Kurapika:**...¿De cuanto me he perdido?

**Gon:** ¡Hola Kurapika!

**Kurapika:** Hola Gon, cuanto tiempo.

**Gon:** ¿Tiempo? ¿No nos vimos ayer? O.o

**Kurapika:** Nop, no nos hemos visto desde hace dos meses o.o

**Gon:** ¿En serio?

**Kurapika:** Si

**Gon:** No...¿En serio?

**Kurapika:** ¡Que si!

_Leorio ha iniciado sesión_

**Killua:** Kurapika déjalo, desde hace una semana le ha estado faltando un par de tornillos.

**Leorio:** ¿Tornillos? ¿quien es el robot? xDDD

**Gon:** !Hola Leorio! :D

**Kurapika:** Cuantas lunas sin vernos :D

**Leorio:** ¿Lunas? Kurapika actualizate...

**Killua:** Hola Riorio

**Leorio: **Que soy LEORIO¡

**Killua:** Nee tienes cara de Riorio

**Kurapika:** ¿Eso es posible?

**Gon:** Claro Kurapika, todo es posible.

**Killua:** ¿Es posible estornudar con los ojos abiertos?

**Gon:**...La respuesta está en tu corazón.

**Leorio:** LOL

_Hisoka ha iniciado sesión_

**Gon:** ¿Hisoka?

**Killua:** ¿Hey, que haces tú aquí?

**Hisoka:** Uhm...Internet es libre, y quería hablar con Gon :3

**Leorio:** PERVERTIDO DETECT

_Illumi ha iniciado __sesión_

**Killua: **Oh genial -.-U

**Illumi:** Hola hermano

**Killua:** ¡Chicos les hablan!

**Kurapika:**...

**Leorio:**...

**Gon:**...

**Hisoka:** No pensé que esto fuera tan divertido

**Illumi:** Killua donde te encuentras, tengo algo que darte

**Killua:** Killua, quien es Killua?...Yo soy Juan Pedro de las mercedes, señor.

_Illumi ha cerrado sesión_

**Hisoka:** Pff que aburrido, mejor voy con el

_Hisoka ha cerrado sesión_

**Kurapika:** Ohh gracias, esto ya se sentía raro

**Leorio:** Ni me lo digas n.n

**Gon:** Leorio, ahora que lo pienso...¿Que haces aquí?

**Leorio:** ¿Como?

**Gon:** No tendrías que estar en la universidad

**Leorio:** Y quien dijo que no estaba ahí

**Killua:**...O.o?

**Kurapika:** Eres tan buen ejemplo...¬¬

**Leorio:** Gracias, gracias... ¡O dios me tengo que ir! Viene la profe, Mier-

_Leorio ha cerrado sesión_

**Kurapika:** Bueno...Yo también me voy...tengo una cita

**Gon:** ¿Una...cita?

**Killua:** ¡¿Quien eres tu, y que has hecho con el rubio?!

**Kurapika:** Esto, ¡nos vemos!

_Kurapika ha cerrado sesión_

**Gon:** ¿Killua? ¿que a pasado?

**Killua:** No se...¿Desde cuando Kurapika es social?

**Gon:** Uff...No se, tendremos que esperar a que se vuelva a conectar D:

**Killua:** Supongo...

**Gon:** Ehm...Killua hermoso, precioso, genial...

**Killua:** ¿Que quieres? ¬¬

**Gon:** ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comprar? ^^

**Killua:**...¿que quieres comprar?

**Gon:** Nada...solo algo de comida, pero no quiero ir solo...No desde que el pejelagarto me ataco D:

**Killua:** Bien...Vamos...Aunque sigo sin creer tu historia

**Gon:** ¡Gracias! ¡Y es real! ¡casi muero!

_Killua ha cerrado sesión_

_Gon ha cerrado sesión_


	2. Chat 2

**_Gracias por el apoyo, si quieren que algún personaje en especial salga déjenlo en un review ;)_**

_..._

**Hunter x Hunter Chat**

_Leorio ha iniciado sesión_

_Kurapika ha iniciado __sesión_

**Leorio:** Hey, ¡Hola Kurapika!, mi mejor amigo ¿Como has estado? :3

**Kurapika:** Hola, bien...Supongo

**Leorio:** !Amigo mio¡ ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de te? ¿O prefieres café? Si quieres te compro un moffin de chocolate !Tu favorito¡

**Kurapika:** Mi favorito es de fresa ¬¬

**Leorio:** Ahh...Bueno... !Lo cambiamos¡ :3

**Kurapika:** ¿A que va todo esto Leorio?

**Leorio:** ¿Como que 'Todo esto'? !Yo estoy siendo bueno contigo¡ T.T...!Con mi MEJOR AMIGO¡

**Kurapika:**...Dilo

**Leorio:** Bueno, bueno ¬¬ ¡Es que necesito tu ayuda para una prueba!

_Gon ha iniciado sesión_

**Gon:** ¡Hola chicos! ¿Que hacen? :D

**Kurapika:** Hola Gon. Leorio me esta pidiendo ayuda ¬¬U

**Gon:** ¿Ayuda? ¿Para que?

**Leorio:** Para una prueba :(

**Gon:** ¿Una prueba? !Pues yo te ayudo¡

**Leorio:** Ahh...Ya no ^-^U...!Me lo aprendí todo¡ (Inbox Kurapika !Inbox¡)

_Killua ha iniciado sesión_

**Killua:** Hola gente con nombre y apellido xD ¿Que hacen?

**Gon:** ¡Hola Killua! Leorio no quiere que le ayude con su prueba T.T

**Leorio:** !¿Te diste cuenta?¡ O.o

**Kurapika:** Hasta el mas lerdo se dio cuenta, con tus 'Inbox Kurapika !Inbox¡' ¬¬

**Leorio:** Pensé que había sido discreto

**Killua:** Discreto no esta en tu vocabulario Leorio xD

**Leorio:** Uhm... Ten amigos decían... Son bueno y te apoyan siempre decían...

_Mito a iniciado sesión_

**Gon:** ¿Mito-san?...¿Que haces aquí?

**Mito:** Ohh...Gon, ¿que haces aquí tu?

**Gon:** Estoy con hablando con mis amigos... ¿Que haces tu aquí?

**Mito:** Hey Gon no me escribas con ese tonito.

**Gon:** ¿Que tonito? D:

**Killua:** ¡Hola Mito-san!

**Mito:** Oh hola Killua, tanto tiempo :D...¿Y que hacen?

**Gon:** Estábamos hablando. Leorio le pidió ayuda a Kurapika, y Kurapika no le quiere ayudar, y yo le quería ayudar, pero el no quiere que le ayude, luego llego Killua, y después llegaste tu y yo te empece a contar de que hablamos :3

**Mito:** Ohh... ¿Y porque Kurapika no le quiere ayudar?

**Kurapika: **Por que siempre que le tengo que enseñar a Leorio alguna materia, el se queda dormido a los cinco minutos.

**Killua:** ¿Y que te hace sentir eso?

**Kurapika: **¿A que te refieres?

**Killua:** Es que es como si tu fueras un paciente y nosotros tu terapeuta...Y siempre que las personas están en esos lugares les preguntan que les hace sentir eso...así que...

**Gon:** Ohh...¡Entendí!

**Kurapika:** Bien, ahora son mis siquiatras... Como si estuviera loco

**Mito:** Bien entonces...¿Como te hace sentir eso Kurapika?

**Kurapika:** Ehm mal...supongo. Por que la ultima vez le explique dos horas la misma materia y el estuvo dormido sin que me diera cuanta, dos minutos después de empezar.

**Leorio:** Hey, no había podido dormir por dos días, no es mi culpa.

**Mito:** Bien creo que he entendido.

**Killua:** ¿Entonces que tienen que hacer?

**Mito:** Kurapika le tienes que ayudar, el es tu amigo. Y Leorio, no puedes desperdiciar la ayuda de Kurapika por que si sigues así, el no te seguirá ayudando ¿Ok?

**Leorio:** Si...Claro Mito-san

**Mito:** Bien me tengo que ir, abuela ha estado todo el día en Facebook y tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

_Mito ha cerrado sesión_

**Gon:** ¿Desde cuando mi abuela y Mito-san saben usar Internet?

**Leorio:** Quien sabrá... Hey, Kurapika ¿Entonces me ayudaras?

**Kurapika:** Si, ahora voy para tu casa

**Killua:** Uy va ir para su casa... Y De noche

_Kurapika ha cerrado sesión_

**Leorio:** Eres un pervertido

_Leorio ha cerrado sesión_

**Gon:** ¿A que te refieres Killua?

**Killua:** Nada Gon...Solo cosas de grandes...

**Gon:** ¡Killua!

**Killua:** ¡Gon!... ¿Que pasa?

**Gon:** No le preguntamos a Kurapika con quien había tenido una cita D:

**Killua:** Pff verdad

**Gon:** ¡La próxima si que le preguntamos!

**Killua:** See...Ahora ven para haca Gon, quiero volver a ganarte jugando Uno

**Gon:** ¿Uno? ¿Cuando jugamos eso?

**Killua:** Hoy ¬¬

**Gon:** Espera, ¿no habíamos estado jugando canasta?

**Killua:**...

**Killua:** Solo ven idiota

_Killua se ha cerrado sesión_

**Gon:** Bien...Estoy sólito...

_Gon ha cerrado sesión_


	3. Chat 3

**¡Nuevos personajes! xD Gracias por comentar son unos amores. ****Si quieren hacerlo en este no me haría ningún inconveniente xD ****Este cap no me convenció del todo, pero espero que a ustedes les guste.**

**...**

Chat 3

_Kuroro ha iniciado sesión _

_Hisoka ha iniciado sesión _

**Hisoka:** Danchou, cuanto tiempo

**Kuroro:** Que te recuerde ya no soy mas tu 'Danchou', y no lo volveré a ser...

**Hisoka:** Cierto... ¿Pero te puedo seguir llamando así?

**Kuroro:** Ni en tus mas remotos y pervertidos sueños.

**Hisoka:** No comprendo porque todos dicen que soy un 'pervertido' Es algo bastante absurdo, y no le encuentro la razon...

**Kuroro:** Es uno de los misterios de la vida.

_Biscuit ha iniciado sesión _

**Biscuit:** ¡Holaaa!

**Hisoka:** Hey ;)

**Biscuit:** Hisoka *-*

**Hisoka:** Cuanto tiempo sin verte

**Biscuit:** ¡Si, mucho!

**Hisoka:** ¿Has sabido algo de los chicos?

**Biscuit:** ¿De Gon y Killua?

**Hisoka:** No, de Juan y Pedro...

**Biscuit:** Ah si, la ultima vez que vi a Juan había mejorado bastante.

**Hisoka:**...

**Kuroro:** Hisoka te han troleado xD

**Biscuit:** Jajaja. Oye ¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí tu?

**Kuroro:** Desde antes que tu...

**Biscuit:** Oh...Espera, ¿Estabas con Hisoka?

**Kuroro:** Si

**Biscuit:** ¿Solo con el?

**Kuroro:** Creo...

**Biscuit:** ¿Solito, solito?

**Kuroro:** ¡Que si!

**Biscuit:** ¡Nya amor yaoi!

**Hisoka:**...:3

**Kuroro:** Jamas.

**Hisoka:** ¿Porque?

**Kuroro:** Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar.

**Hisoka:** :c

** Biscuit:** Nya su primera pelea de pareja *-*

**Kuroro:** Te doy lo que quieras si te dejas.

**Biscuit:** ¿Lo...que quiera?

**Hisoka:** No tendrías que haber dicho eso...

**Kuroro:** No, no tendría.

**Biscuit:** Te tomare la palabra, no creas que se me voy a olvidar.

**Hisoka:** Mmm, ok cambiando de tema ¿Como estaban los chicos?

**Biscuit:** Bien cada vez mas fuertes y mas unidos.

**Hisoka:** Genial, no espero el momento de ver a Gon y ver cuanto a madurado la fruta *-*

**Kuroro:** ¿Y preguntas porque te llaman pervertido? ¡En serio!

**Hisoka:** ¿Que? ¡En mi mundo esto es normal!

**Biscuit:** Tu mundo es raro...¡¿Me invitas?!

**Hisoka:** Cuando quieras Biscuit ;)

**Biscuit:** Genial 3

**Kuroro:** ¿Es mi idea o ustedes han estado ligando?

**Biscuit:** No te pongas celoso, en cualquier parte hay mas chicos, ¡Hay muchos peces en la pecera!

**Kuroro:** Yo no quiero ningún hombre...Tampoco un pez.

**Biscuit:** Oww solo quieres a Hisoka... ¡Pero es mio! Bueno no lo es...Aun.

**Hisoka: **Me siento querido :3

**Biscuit:** Sabes yo te puedo conseguir una cita.

**Kuroro:** ¿Ahora haces de Cupido?

**Biscuit:** Sip, mira es rubio, de ojos azules. El otro día tuve una cita con el, y es bastante agradable, algo callado para mi gusto, pero perfecto para ti ;D

**Kuroro:** Si es porque me quieres sacar del camino, créeme no lo tienes que hacer, preferiría al bastardo de la cadena antes que a Hisoka.

**Hisoka:**...Ya no me ciento querido.

**Biscuit:** Bien, me voy, voy a ir a planear la cita.

**Kuroro:** No te atreverías.

_Biscuit ha cerrado sesión._

**Kuroro:** Hija de...

_Kuroro ha cerrado sesión_

**Hisoka:** Demonios, siempre me quedo solo

_Hisoka ha cerrado sesión_


End file.
